Who's The Fairest of Them All
by Gladlymarmalade
Summary: Kerajaan Konoha adalah Kerajaan yang makmur dengan penghuninya yang selalu menari dan bernyanyi. Namun, semua sirna setelah menghilangnya Sang Raja dan diangkatnya Ratu Tsunade sebagai penguasa negri. Bagaimana Sakura sebagai pewaris tahta yang sah mengembalikan kemakmuran Kerajaannya dan menemukan cinta sejati? / CHAPTER 6 IS UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

WHO'S THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL

Disclaimer

All Character here is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning

Canon, Typo bertebaran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Salju melelehlah! Maka biar tanah terlihat, lalu tumbuh tanaman-tanaman darinya. Biar bunga kembali bersemi dan Kerajaan ini kembali asri." Teriakan lantang Sang Raja menggema dari atas balkon istana. Para penduduk kerajaan Konoha bersorak-sorai menyambut Upacara "Musim Semi" dibuka. Maka manakala sihir kuno milik klan Haruno dihembuskan salju-salju pun meleleh. Tanah kecoklatan mulai nampak, hewan-hewan yang tengah berhibernasi mulai terbangun dan mengintip dari persembunyian. Fenomena ini disambut pekikan para penduduk negeri dengan mengagungkan Sang Raja. Sang Raja kemudian melambaikan tangan pada para warganya lalu setelah mempersilahkan para penduduknya untuk menikmati festival tahunan itu masuklah ia kembali kedalam istana.

Konoha, begitulah kerajaan ini disebut. Bergerak dengan perdagangan dan pertanian sebagai sumber ekonomi utama mereka. Konoha adalah kerajaan termasyur dengan keindahan dan kekayaan alamnya. Dengan kemasyuran itu tak heran Konoha menjadi Kerajaan yang makmur dimana festival rakyat sering sekali dilaksanakan. Dipenuhi oleh wajah-wajah riang penduduk yang tak henti menari dan bernyanyi sepanjang hari.

Jiraiya Haruno, Raja ke 5 dari Kerajaan Konoha. Salah satu Raja terbaik yang pernah ada di Konoha. Ia begitu menyayangi rakyatnya begitu pula rakyat Konoha sangat menghormati Rajanya. Jiraiya didampingi oleh seorang istri yang cantik jelita yang kini tengah mengandung buah hatinya. Tinggal menunggu hari sebelum Sang Istri melahirkan buah hati mereka. Hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh keluarga kecil itu bahkan oleh seluruh kerajaan.

Hari kelahiran itu tiba. Jiraiya tengah menunggu diluar ruang bersalin dengan cemas. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi, telinganya tak henti-henti mencoba mencuri dengar kedalam ruangan meskipun tak membuahkan hasil. Namun, wajahnya berubah ceria ketika tabib kerajaan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana Nenek Chiyo? Mana anakku? Apa jenis kelaminnya? Bagaimana rupanya? Apa istriku baik-baik saja? Apa aku sudah bisa bertemu istriku?" Jiraiya memberondong Nenek Chiyo dengan segudang pertanyaan. Namun, ada guratan kesedihan diwajah tabib kerajaan itu. Hal yang aneh mengingat beliau baru saja membantu kelahiran bayi seorang Raja.

"Tuan... anakmu sedang dimandikan oleh Shizune. Anakmu perempuan. Tapi..." ucapannya menggantung. Wajah Nenek Chiyo menunduk lesu. Melihat itu Jiraiya semakin penasaran.

"Istrimu, Tuan. Yang Mulia Ratu... meninggal saat proses melahirkan. Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku. Tapi pendarahan istrimu terlalu parah. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan" Ucap Nenek Chiyo.

Maka saat itu juga Jiraiya terduduk dan menangis kemudian pingsan. Para pengawal yang panik membawa Jiraiya ke kamarnya untuk dibaringkan.

Saat tersadar Jiraiya telah berada tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali teringat kenyataan bahwa istrinya telah meninggal. Maka, ia kembali menangis. Kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

TOKK... TOK... TOKK...

Nenek Chiyo masuk kekamar Jiraiya setelah dipersilahkan. Ia terlihat membawa gendongan. Lalu disodorkannya gendongan itu pada Jiraiya.

"Ini anakmu Yang Mulia... " ucapnya

Jiraiya menerima gendongan itu dengan tangan gemetar. Dilihatnya sesosok bayi cantik bermata zamrud seperti mata istrinya. Detik itu juga ia bisa merasakan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi putrinya.

"Ia sangat cantik. " ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Nenek Chiyo lega melihat Sang Raja tersenyum. Paling tidak kehadiran putrinya itu bisa membuat hati Raja lebih baik, batinnya.

"Yang Mulia, sepertinya sudah saatnya anda memberi nama kepada Tuan Putri. " ujar Nenek Chiyo

Sang Raja mengangguk setuju.

"Kulitnya putih bersih bak batu pualam. Matanya hijau jernih seperti zamrud. Sedangkan Rambutnya merah muda cerah seperti bunga sakura. Bukankah ia menggambarkan musim semi di Negeri ini? " ucapnya Jiraiya.

"Aku akan menamainya Sakura. Haruno Sakura"

Sakura dibesarkan oleh Raja seorang diri. Raja mendidik Sakura menjadi seorang dengan jiwa kepemimpinan. Diajarkannya semua hal untuk mempersiapkan Sakura memimpin Kerajaan itu kelak. Namun, seiring dengan perkembangan Sakura Sang Raja mulai menyadari, ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa ia ajarkan.

Jiraiya pun mulai mencari pendamping sebagai pengganti ibu Sakura yang telah tiada. Maka, wanita diseluruh pelosok negeri menawarkan diri. Namun, tak ada satu wanita pun yang menarik perhatian Sang Raja. Hingga datanglah seorang Ratu dari Negeri antah berantah. Ratu itu bernama Tsunade. Ia adalah seorang wanita yang paling cantik didunia. Ia adalah wanita yang cantik, cerdas, dan kuat. Maka tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sang Raja untuk jatuh cinta pada Tsunade. Tsunade menjadi segalanya bagi Jiraiya. Bintangnya, bulannya...

Ketika Sakura berumur 8 tahun Jiraiya melakukan sebuah ekspedisi ke Negara sahabat. Dalam rangka negosiasi ekonomi katanya. Sakura kecil ditinggalkan bersama Tsunade dan belati kesayangannya. Sayangnya, Jiraiya memilih jalan pintas menuju Kerajaan sahabat itu. Ia memilih melewati hutan gelap. Ditengah hutan tersebut Jiraiya dan ajudannya menghilang.

Kabar menghilangnya Sang Raja sampai ke Istana dalam waktu singkat. Dengan kabar itu Ratu mengerahkan sebagian besar prajurit Kerajaan untuk mencari Sang Raja. Namun, tak ada pertanda kemanakah Sang Raja menghilang. Prajurit yang berminggu-minggu tak menemukan sedikitpun jejak keberadaan Raja menjadi putus asa. Hingga akhirnya Ratu memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencarian dengan alasan tak adanya jejak. Sakura kecil begitu terpukul dengan kenyataan itu.

Tsunade diangkat menjadi Ratu, pemimpin Kerajaan Konoha dalam waktu singkat. Dari saat itu, Sakura dibesarkan oleh Tsunade sebagai pengganti ayahnya yang menghilang.

10 tahun berlalu. Sakura tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik jelita. Kerajaan Konoha berubah menjadi dingin. Musim dingin tanpa henti menerpa Kerajaan itu. Dan selama 10 tahun itu, Sang Ratu menyadari sesuatu. Jika ia ingin tetap menjadi wanita tercantik diseluruh kerajaan, maka Sakura harus melakukan yang seharusnya bunga sakura lakukan. Sakura harus gugur...

Cip... Cip.. Cip...

"Kau mau sedikit kudapan?" Seorang gadis belia menyodorkan sepotong apel ke burung kecil didepannya. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya meriap-riap tertiup angin. Dibukanya jendela kamar itu lebih lebar. Membiarkan angin dingin masuk saat pagi hari memang bukan pilihan bagus. Tapi melihat matahari pagi dengan pemandangan hijaunya hutan dari jendela kamarnya adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan setiap pagi.

Sakura tersenyum melihat burung kecil itu terbang setelah menghabiskan kudapan pemberian Sakura. Sudah 10 tahun ia melakukan rutinitas ini. Melihat keluar jendela kamar setiap pagi. Berkhayal bagaimana suasana diluar gerbang istana ini, atau memikirkan buku apa lagi yang harus ia baca.

BOOM...

Suara ledakan kecil menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. 'Suara apa itu?' batinnya.

BOOM...

Sekali lagi suara ledakan itu terdengar. Sakura tampak antusias.

"sepertinya pestanya sudah mulai"

"F ke D9!" perintah Tsunade.

"Ke sebelah kirimu, Lord Hiroshi"

"Jika seseorang bisa mengajarkan Lord Hiroshi arah kiri dan kanannya, aku akan sangat bersyukur" sindir Tsunade.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia" ujar Lord Hiroshi.

"B ke J12!" Kali ini giliran Lord Akimichi yang memerintah bidak manusianya untuk bergerak.

Pesta yang tengah diadakan oleh Tsunade hanya terbatas untuk kaum bangsawan saja. Dan mereka kini tengah memainkan catur manusia, dimana kepala Si Bidak Catur dipasang semacam mahkota berupa kapal dengan meriam mini. Jika bidak tersebut mati maka kapal bidak yang mati akan ditembak oleh kapal lawan. Cukup menyeramkan memang tapi seperti inilah yang Tsunade sukai. Lagi pula ia tak akan pernah menjadi bidak. Jadi tak masalah buatnya mempermainkan manusia sebagai bidak caturnya. Meskipun mereka adalah bangsawan.

Bidak catur Lord Akimichi bergerak sesuai dengan perintahnya.

"Yang Mulia, ada sedikit gosip yang kini berkembang di Kerajaan" ucap Lord Akimichi membuka pembicaraan.

Lord Akimichi sendiri dikenal sebagai bangsawan terkaya di Kerajaan Konoha. Tanah perkebunan yang luas dan jaringan perdagangan yang sistematis dan terstruktur adalah salah satu sumber kekayaannya. Jadi tidak heran bila ia memiliki keistimewaan dipermainan pada pesta kali ini untuk menjadi pemain caturnya, bukan yang "dipermainkan".

"Gosip mengatakan bahwa Kerajaan sedang mengalami kebangkrutan. Jika kita menggabungkan dua Kerajaan dengan perkawinan, saya pikir itu akan membuat Kerajaan stabil lagi" lanjut Lord Akimichi.

"hahaha..." Tsunade tertawa mengejek.

"Shizune, tulis ini!" perintahnya.

"Ya, Yang Mulia" ucapnya. Ia segera menyiapkan kertas perkamen dan pena untuk menuliskan perintah tersebut.

"Bibir yang bocor, menenggelamkan kapal" ucap Tsunade.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Kapal mana yang ingin anda tenggelamkan?" Sahut Shizune.

Tsunade memutar bola matanya, mencibir. "itu hanya kiasan, Shizune. Peraturan Kerajaan, tulislah" ujar Tsunade lagi.

"Siapapun orang yang sibuk bergosip, bergunjing, berbisik-bisik, atau bahkan... berpikir... akan dihukum" ujar Tsunade mengakhiri peraturan Kerajaan yang baru saja ia buat.

Shizune menuliskan itu semua dengan tergesa-gesa dan sedikit kebingungan. Tapi ia menurut saja.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sangat tegas, Yang Mulia" jawab Shizune.

Tsunade mengibaskan tangannya, pertanda menyuruh Shizune segera pergi mengumumkan peraturan itu. Shizune segera mengerti, kemudian pamit dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sakura mengendap-endap, masuk kedalam ruang pesta. Ia ingin melihat pesta apa gerangan yang tengah Tsunade helat. Namun, Tsunade menghela napas sebal melihat keberadaan Sakura dari ekor matanya.

"Sakura. Apa ada kebakaran?" Tanya Tsunade menyindir.

"Maaf?" Sakura menatap Tsunade bingung. Tampaknya ia heran dengan pertanyaan Tsunade.

Tsunade menepuk singgasananya, meminta Sakura mendekat.

"Apa kamarmu kebakaran?" tanyanya sekali lagi, masih menyindir.

"Aku mencoba mencari penjelasan, kenapa kau meninggalkan kamarmu. Aku pikir pasti karena kamarmu kebakaran" lanjutnya.

"Aku pikir aku bisa menghadiri pestanya. Kau tau... Karena hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke-18" jawab Sakura dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ya Tuhan... Hari ini kah?" tanya Tsunade sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

Kemudian Tsunade mencampakkan tangan Sakura dengan kasar. "E ke F3!" perintahnya pada bidak caturnya.

Lalu ia kembali berbicara pada Sakura. "Sakura, mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku melunak".

"Lagipula kau kan tidak membuat masalah apapun. Tapi..."

Tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ada sesuatu pada dirimu yang sangat... menyebalkan" ucapnya.

"Tapi apa ya?" Tsunade mengusap dagunya seolah berpikir.

Lalu Tsunade menatap tajam Sakura. "Aku tau. Sepertinya rambutmu. Aku sangat membenci rambutmu" Tsunade menarik rambut Sakura kasar.

Kemudian ia menarik dagu Sakura "aku tak peduli meskipun ini ulang tahunmu yang ke-100. Jangan pernah menyelinap ke pestaku lagi" ucapnya sembari melepas dagu Sakura kasar.

"Kau perlu tau kapan kau kalah, Sakura" lanjut Tsunade meremehkan. Maka saat itu juga Sakura keluar dari ruang pesta dengan menahan tangis.

"Saya tidak menyukai hutan ini Tuan" ucap Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Hutan ini terlihat sangat mncurigakan" lanjut Kakashi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "ini hanya pohon, Kakashi. Hanya sekumpulan pohon-pohon kayu" ucapnya seolah mengejek Kakashi.

"Bukan pohonnya yang saya takutkan Tuan. Tapi saya pernah mendengar cerita seorang manusia pernah dimakan monster disini" Kakashi setengah bergidik ngeri.

Naruto tergelak mendengar ocehan Kakakshi. "Yang benar saja. Monster? Senang rasanya mengetahui teman seperjalananku masih percaya pada dongeng" ejek Naruto.

Kakashi hanya memutarkan bola matanya mendengar ejekan Naruto. "Jika anda tidak keberatan. Kapan kita pulang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kita sudah berjalan selama 2 bulan. Setidaknya kita bisa beristirahat dahulu disuatu tempat". Ia mengingat kembali perjalan darat yang dilakukannya bersama Naruto. Mereka sudah melakukan ini selama 2 bulan dan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Naruto ingin mengakhiri perjalanan ini. Ia sudah lelah berkuda, ia ingin berleha-leha dikasur empuk dirumahnya sambil membaca buku 'Icha-icha tactics' kesukaannya. Aktivitas kesukaan saat sedang cuti.

"Kita sedang mencari petualangan, Kakashi. Bukannya berlibur" jawab Naruto tidak setuju.

Saat mereka tengah asyik memperdebatkan proses perjalanan mereka. Dibalik pepohonan yang rapat itu, terlihat berkelebat bayangan hitam nan tinggi. Naruto dan Kakashi yang merasakan keberadaan makhluk asing disekitar mereka mencoba untuk melihat ke sekeliling. Namun, mereka tidak melihat apapun.

Tiba-tiba saja...

HAAPP

Sesosok tinggi besar melompat didepan mereka dan membuat kuda yang mereka tumpangi ketakutan. Naruto dan Kakashi segera turun dari kuda mereka dan mengikat kuda mereka dipohon agar tidak kabur.

Naruto mencabut pedangnya menantang bandit itu. Sementara Kakashi sedikit ragu. "Tuan sepertinya ini bukan ide yang bagus. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita kabur saja?" bisik Kakashi.

"Apa kau bilang? Yang benar saja Kakashi. Kita justru harus memberi pelajaran pada bandit-bandit ini. Kau ingat, kita kesini untuk mencari petualangan. Jangan bilang kau takut?" omel Naruto setengah berbisik.

Kakashi yang merasa diejek oleh Naruto segera menghunuskan pedangnya kesal.

Bandit 1 menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Naruto sambil berteriak mengancam. "Keluarkan isi dompetmu!" perintahnya.

"Apa??" Naruto menaikkan alisnya memastikan yang baru saja didengarnya. Yang benar saja? Berani-beraninya mereka mereka mengancam Pangeran dari Uzumakigakure itu. Ia tak terkalahkan dalam keahlian pedang tak ada satupun dinegaranya yang berani menantang seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku bilang keluarkan isi dompetmu!" sahut Bandit 1 sekali lagi dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri 4 orang bandit disekelilingnya. Naruto melirik Kakashi sekilas. Dilihatnya Kakashi tengah melalui pertempuran dengan 3 bandit lainnya.

Seorang bandit dengan tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang awas menangkis serangan itu dengan tangkas. Kemudian 3 bandit lainnya ikut menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan.

TRING... TANG...

Naruto menangkis 3 pedang bandit itu. Dilihatnya dari ekor matanya satu bandit lainnya melompat berputar lalu menyerang Naruto dari sisi kiri. Dengan secepat kilat Naruto menghindar dengan berputar dan mendorongkan pedang yang menahan serangan 3 bandit lain. Naruto sedikit lari menghindar melompat ke arah bebatuan.

TRING...

Ia menangkis serangan dari sebelah kanannya. Lalu ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah bandit itu. Namun, bandit itu dapat menghindar sehingga Naruto hanya sedikit menggores baju zirahnya. Bandit lain pun tidak tinggal diam. Salah satunya ada yang melompat lalu merebut pedang Naruto.

Naruto yang terkejut mengetahui pedangnya telah beralih tangan, mencoba untuk kabur. Namun, bandit itu lebih tangkas salah satunya menendang dada Naruto dan menyebabkan Naruto jatuh terlentang. Kemudian bandit itu menghunuskan pedang ke dada Naruto agar Naruto tidak bergerak.

BRUKK...

Kakashi terlempar tepat disebelah Naruto.

"Hahaha... lihat apa yang terjadi jika kalian tidak menuruti kami" ejek Bandit 1.

Naruto yang kesal menekel bandit itu tepat di bagian kakinya. Namun, kaki itu justru terlepas dan memperlihatkan ukuran tubuh yang mungil dari bandit tersebut. Naruto yang melihat itu melongo. Kemudian tertawa mengejek. Sementara Kakashi memperlihatkan wajah tak percaya dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Bandit 2 kesal.

"Hahaha... kalian bukan raksasa. Ku pikir kalian raksasa tadi" ucapnya masih terpingkal.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Bandit 2 sekali lagi.

"Kalian tidak berharap aku akan melawan kan?" Naruto menepuk-nepuk salju dibadannya.

Jawaban Naruto itu nampaknya tak membuat tujuh kurcaci itu puas. Pasalnya wajah mereka menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya. Mereka nampak geram dengan ucapan Naruto. Salah satu kurcaci itu menodongkan tongkat kayu pada Naruto. Namun, Naruto justru tersenyum mengejek dan meneps tongkat itu seolah meremehkan.

"Aku tak akan melawan sekumpulan kurcaci" ucapnya menahan tawa.

"memangnya kenapa?"tanya Bandit 1.

"Tentu saja karena kalian kecil" jawab Naruto.

"Kecil?" ucap Bandit 3 kesal.

"Mini" Naruto menambahkan.

Para bandit itu menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Mereka masih menahan diri untuk tidak meng-KO Naruto saat ini juga.

"Kerdil" tambah Kakashi mengompori.

"Terimakasih. Kerdil" Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Kakashi.

"Kerdil? Hanya itu?" tanya Bandit 3 kesal.

Bandit 4 dan 5 justru berdebat dengan sebutan tersebut."Biasanya orang tidak menyebut kita kerdil" ucap Bandit 4.

"Tidak masalah. Bagiku kalian kecil dan itu lucu" ucap Naruto mengejek.

Bandit 6 yang sedari tadi diam ikut kesal mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia menodongkan pedangnya didada Naruto. "Lucu? Tidak akan selucu itu bila pedangku ada dilehermu".

Bandit 1 menyingkirkan pedang itu mencoba menenangkan. "Sudahlah yang kita mau kan hanya emasnya".

Bandit 7 kemudian ikut bergabung sembari membawa sekantong emas milik Naruto. "Ini aku dapat emasnya".

Ia melempar emas itu dibelakang kerumunan teman-temannya.

Para bandit yang sedari tadi berkerumun disekeliling Naruto, berbalik mengerumuni kantong emas jarahan tersebut. Memastikan jumlah emas yang mereka jarah dari Naruto sepadan dengan usaha mereka.

Melihat hal itu Naruto kesal. Mereka jelas-jelas hanya kurcaci dan mencoba menjarah seorang pangeran ahli pedang sepertinya, tentu terlalu cepat 1000 tahun.

"HEY...ITUKAN BUKAN DOMPETMU" teriak Naruto kesal.

Para bandit tak memerdulikan teriakan Naruto. Mereka masih bergumam dan saling berbisik diantara mereka sendiri.

Naruto yang mendapat respon itu menjadi makin kesal. Ia berdiri lalu berteriak pada mereka. "Menyingkir dari dompetku".

"Biarkan saja mereka mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan, Tuan" ucap Kakashi khawatir.

Naruto melihat Kakashi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Kakashi menyerahkan emas mereka pada bandit kurcaci ini. Naruto membuka mantelnya bersiap bertarung dengan para kurcaci. "Menyingkirlah! Seseorang harus memberikan pelajaran pada anak-anak ini" ucap Naruto pada Kakashi.

Para bandit seketika berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Mereka berbalik menghadap Naruto dengan wajah kesal. Setelah itu yang Naruto tau ia sudah tergantung terbalik dipohon. Tanpa baju dengan hanya menggunakan bokser. Begitu pula Kakashi. Ia dan Naruto diikat bersama pada sebuah pohon ek.

"Tidak ada yang perlu tau detailnya, Kakashi. Mengerti?" Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Hai semuaa... sudah lama sekali rasanya saya tidak menulis cerita disini. Maafkan saya karena merilis cerita baru padahal cerita yang lama belum juga selesai bertahun-tahun lamanya. Apa daya cerita ini terlalu menarik untuk tidak ditulis. Meskipun ini cerita yang saya adaptasi dari sebuah film. Namun, saya menceritakannya kembali dengan bahasa saya dan saya tambah dan kurangi beberapa bagian. Alur dan plot ceritanya masih sama hanya penyampaian dan interpretasinya saja yang saya sesuaikan. Saya mencoba membuat kalian menyelami film ini dari segi tulisan meskipun tentu belum sempurna. Oh iya... untuk yang belum pernah melihat film ini silahkan download dan tonton. Ceritanya sangat menarik dan segar. Belum lagi pemain sekelas Julia Robert dan Lily Collins yang aktingnya sangat ciamik. Para penggemar cerita komedi romansa pasti suka.

Saya akan merasa sangat berterimakasih pada para reader yang mau memberikan review baik berupa kritikan maupun saran yang membangun. Review itu akan membuat saya lebih semangat lagi dalam menulis. And the last please RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**WHO'S THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL**

**Disclaimer**

**All Character here is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Canon, Typo bertebaran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

Sakura menuruni anak tangga menuju ke dapur istana. Ditengah lorong tangga ia melihat lonceng milik keluarga kerajaan. Ia melihat tulisan "Kamar Raja". Seketika ia merindukan kehadiran ayahnya. Lonceng itu sudah lama tek terpakai, terlihat dari tebalnya debu yang menutupinya. Rasa sesak merayapi dada Sakura seketika. Ia mengingat bagaimana ayahnya menghilang tanpa jejak dan tak pernah ditemukan. Bagaimana frustasi dan putus asanya ia menunggu pencarian ayahnya membawa berita gembira. Namun, tak setitikpun jejak ayahnya ditemukan. Sakura memilih melangkah lagi menuju dapur dibanding harus mengingat lebih lama kenangan pahit itu.

"KEJUTAAANN!!" teriak koki istana dan para asisten dapur.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura..." ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Kalian ingat?" Sakura terharu dengan event kejutan dari juru masak istana itu.

"Tentu saja kami ingat. Ulang tahun ke-18 adalah ulang tahun paling penting" Koki istana melangkah maju memeluk Sakura. Ia meminta Sakura meniup lilin kue ulang tahun itu.

Ffuuhh...

Sakura meniup lilin kue itu setelah terlebih dulu "_making a wish_". Koki istana mengajak Sakura duduk dikursi dapur.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang saya inginkan di ulang tahunmu, Sakura?" ucap koki istana.

Sakura tergelak "kau tidak bisa membuat permintaan padaku. Kan ini ulang tahunku" candanya.

"Tahukah kamu kenapa aku rela tetap bekerja pada ratu jahat itu selama bertahun-tahun?" tanya koki istana.

"itu karena suatu saat nanti kau akan memimpin kerajaan ini. Dan aku ingin ada disana saat hal itu terjadi" lanjutnya.

Sakura menggeleng "ini bukan kerajaanku".

"Ya. Ayahmu ingin mewariskan tahtanya padamu. Tapi, wanita itu membuat semua orang percaya bahwa kau adalah gadis yang menyedihkan". Koki istana mengambil sebuah bingkisan dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Seolah-olah kau tak bisa meninggalkan istana. Dan buruknya lagi kau mempercayainya" ucap koki istana.

Sakura membuka bingkisan itu. Dilihatnya belati kesayangan ayahnya.

"itu belati kesayangan ayahmu" ucap koki istana.

"aku sudah membersihkan dan melapnya" lanjutnya.

Sakura mengamati belati itu. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia bertemu ayahnya. Belati itu diberikan padanya sebagai hadiah dan jaminan bahwa ayahnya akan kembali.

"tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan belati ini?" Sakura ragu untuk memiliki belati itu lagi. Ia merasa tak cukup kuat untuk melindungi yang ia sayangi. Ia merasa tak layak untuk memiliki belati itu.

Koki istana menggenggam lengan Sakura. "Mungkin kau harus melihat apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada kerajaan ini".

"Mengapa orang-orang tak lagi menari dan bernyanyi. Rakyatmu perlu tau siapa kamu sebenarnya. Dan kau perlu percaya".

.

.

Sakura mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kereta barang milik bangsawan yang tengah menghadiri pesta. Siang hari tepat setelah makan siang pesta yang diadakan oleh Ratu selesai. Biasanya para bangsawan akan langsung pulang kecuali mereka yang dipilih oleh Ratu untuk tinggal hingga petang. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya Lord Hiroshi pasti akan langsung pulang. Ia tak mungkin ditahan untuk tinggal oleh Ratu karena ia telah mengacaukan pesta itu meskipun hanya sedikit saja, paling tidak begitu persepsi sang ratu.

Kereta barang itu tertutup terpal sehingga Sakura tak akan terlihat meskipun ia mencoba menumpang. Sayup-sayup Sakura bisa mendengar teriakan komando ajudan Lord Hiroshi untuk berangkat. Rombongan Lord Hiroshi berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Setidaknya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ke gerbang hutan. Dari situ ia berencana berjalan kaki menuju kota. Ia tak bisa menumpang kereta Lord Hiroshi hingga tujuan karena Lord Hiroshi bukan berasal dari Konoha. Otomatis dia tak akan menuju kekota.

Seperti perkiraannya 15 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di gerbang hutan. Sakura kemudian melompat dari kereta barang dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Dari situ dia berjalan kaki masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia berjalan... Dan terus berjalan...

Matanya awas mengamati sekitar belati digenggaman siap terhunus saat dibutuhkan. Tak seberapa lama, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara manusia lainnya. Sakura mengendap-endap mendekati sumber suara. Suara itu makin jelas milik 2 orang laki-laki. Tampaknya pemilik suara tengah berdebat. Entah mendebatkan apa. Sakura mengintip dibalik semak-semak pohon ek. Dilihatnya dia orang pria tengah tergantung terbalik dengan kondisi setengah telanjang?

Ia tak percaya yang dilihatnya. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang ini berada dalam kondisi yang memalukan begini. Ia menahan tawanya kuat-kuat. Tapi sepertinya pemandangan didepannya membuat Sakura tak kuasa menahan tawa. Ia terbahak-bahak hingga terdengar jelas oleh kedua manusia mengenaskan itu.

"Siapa disitu??" Tanya pria berambut kuning. Tali yang mengikat keduanya ikut berputar seiring pergerakan si rambut kuning.

Sakura yang tengah tertawa keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan berlinang airmata akibat tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia masih tertawa kecil bahkan saat menampakkan diri.

"apa yang kalian lakukan hingga tergantung begitu?" Sakura nyengir melihat muka masam Naruto.

"Kami habis dirampok nona" jawab Kakashi.

"iya. Kami dirampok oleh bandit keji" ucap Naruto menambahkan.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Bandit?" Setahunya hutan ini cukup aman. Karena Shizune sering sekali bolak-balik istana-kota untuk mengambil uang pajak rakyat.

"Kami kalah jumlah" Naruto masih menampakkan wajah masamnya mengingat penyergapan itu.

"Nona, maukah kau menolong aku dan pangeran- AKKK" Kakashi tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Naruto keburu membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Kakashi memberi kode untuk tidak memberitahu Sakura identitasnya.

"Teman... Hanya teman. Kami ini orang biasa" sela Naruto.

"Aku perintahkan kau untuk-"

"Perintah?" Sakura menyela Naruto. Ia tak percaya orang didepannya ini memerintahnya bukannya meminta tolong.

"Jika kau menolak, akan ada konsekuensinya" tegas Naruto. Ia belum sadar kondisinya saat ini tak pantas untuk memerintah Sakura.

"Yang benar saja. Kalau begitu selamat menunggu orang lewat lainnya" ucap Sakura kesal. Sebelum membalikkan badan ia menambahkan "Setahuku disini cukup jarang orang lewat. Mungkin kau akan bertemu orang esok pagi. Itupun kalau mereka tidak kesal dengan ucapanmu" ucapnya mengejek.

Tepat saat Sakura hendak membalikkan badan Naruto berteriak "Tu...tu... TUNGGU!! Oke. Maafkan ucapanku tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu" Naruto terbata-bata. Bisa mati ia jika harus terikat terbalik begini seharian. Karena itu, ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pertolongan dari Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura berbalik kembali. Bibirnya tersenyum mengejek. " katakan tolong" ucap Sakura singkat.

"APA??" Naruto terbelalak tak percaya. Ia menghela napas mengetahui pertolongan Sakura membutuhkan syarat yang cukup banyak.

Sakura hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan. "Cepat katakan atau kau mau ku tinggal pergi?" ancam Sakura.

"benar tuan. Saya rasa mengingat situasinya lebih baik berkata tolong " bisik Kakashi.

Naruto melotot pada Kakashi yang seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruhnya.

"Baiklah... dimana pula sopan santunku? Tolong Nona"

"Nah... begitu dong" Sakura segera melangkah menuju simpul gantungan itu. Dengan belatinya ia menyabet tali itu hingga terputus.

"Jangan... jangan... tung-"

Melihat itu Naruto dan Kakashi panik. Pasalnya mereka akan langsung terjatuh dengan kondisi kepala membentur tanah jika tali diputus sekaligus. Tapi terlambat...

BRUKK...

Badan mereka menghempas tanah. Untung saja sepersekian detik sebelum jatuh mereka berancang-ancang menekuk punggung mereka sehingga kepala mereka selamat dari benturan.

Sakura yang melihat mereka jatuh terkesiap. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya mencoba menolong.

Kakashi yang berhasil berdiri lebih dahulu meminta tolong pada Sakura untuk memotong ikatan tali di tangannya. Setelah memotong tali ditangan Kakashi, Sakura bermaksud menolong Naruto. Namun...

HUP...

Wajah Sakura menabrak dada telanjang Naruto yang bidang. Sakura terkesiap dan seketika pipinya memerah malu. Sementara Naruto memalingkan wajahnya malu. "Aaa... apa kau butuh dibantu dengan... tali itu?" Sakura tergagap melihat Naruto dihadapannya. Baru disadari oleh Sakura bahwa laki-laki didepannya itu sangat tampan. Bagaimana tidak? Mata birunya yang sebiru lautan bisa membuatnya tenggelam kedalamnya. Belum lagi rambut kuning pirangnya yang berantakan justru membuat si empunya terlihat sexy dan kulit tan itu benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertatapan tenggelam mengagumi makhluk indah dihadapannya. "Ah... i... iya. Terimakasih" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang terikat pada Sakura.

"Maaf. Karena kita harus bertemu dalam kondisi seperti ini" ucap Naruto saat Sakura memotong tali ditangannya. "Kami menuju utara? Kau sendiri hendak ke arah mana?" tanya Naruto canggung.

"Aku hendak ke selatan" jawab Sakura.

"Ah... sayang sekali"

"Iya. Memang" malu-malu Sakura menatap mata Naruto itu lagi. Entah kenapa ia senang berlama-lama mengarungi lautan disana.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum. Hingga Kakashi berdehem menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi" Naruto pamit kepada Sakura. "Dan sekali lagi terimakasih".

Setelah saling melempar senyum kembali mereka beranjak pergi. Baru beberapa meter Naruto melangkah ia berbalik melihat Sakura. Dan dilihatnya Sakura juga berbalik melihatnya.

Sakura segera berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat itu begitu matanya bersinggungan dengan mata Naruto kembali.'Fokus pada tujuanmu, Sakura' batinnya.

.

.

Shizune dengan terburu-buru membuka kamar Ratu. "Anda kedatangan tamu Yang Mulia" ucapnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin, Shizune" raut wajah Tsunade tampak masam.

"Tapi dia muda dan tampan, Yang Mulia"

"Dan juga setengah telanjang..." lanjut Shizune.

Mendengar kata "muda dan tampan" seketika Tsunade tertarik. Maka demi melihat tamunya Tsunade beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang tahta. Disana telah berdiri dua orang laki-laki setengah telanjang yang entah asalnya dari mana.

"Saya perkenalkan kepada anda, Yang Mulia. Pangeran Naruto dari Uzumakigakure" Kakashi memperkenalkan tuannya.

Naruto membungkuk pada Sang Ratu. "Yang Mulia. Alasan kondisiku saat ini tak lain karena aku dan teman seperjalananku ini dirampok oleh bandit dihutan saat menuju kesini".

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Bandit? Mengerikan".

"Bandit benar-benar mengerikan. Hmm... wajahnya tampan dan badannya indah sekali" ucap Tsunade setengah berbisik.

"Apa?" ucap Naruto dan Shizune bersamaan. Memastikan yang didengarnya barusan benar.

"Apa?" Tsunade membalas gelagapan.

"Tidak ada" balas Shizune.

Naruto merinding seketika mengetahui tatapan Ratu dihadapannya sangat aneh. Lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti err... lapar? Dia mulai mencoba menutupi badan bagian atasnya dengan menyilangkan lengannya didepan.

"Mungkin kami bisa meminta penutup. Seperti baju?" Tatapan Naruto memelas meminta kepada Sang Ratu.

"Jika memang harus..." Tsunade tampaknya mulai salah fokus menangani pria tampan didepannya. "Shizune..."

"Yang Mulia" balas Shizune.

"Pangeran Naruto tampaknya malu. Dan membutuhkan... sayangnya... penutup" Tsunade melirik Naruto dengan tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia"

"Tuan? Apa ada gaya tertentu yang anda-"

"Shizune. Baju biasa saja." Tsunade memotong pembicaraan Shizune.

"Tentu. Baju biasa saja" Shizune segera pamit mengambil baju bagi dua tamu Ratu itu. Sementara Tsunade mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan tamunya yang terputus akibat fokusnya yang teralihkan tadi.

"Kau bilang Uzumakigakure? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Apa itu sebuah pedesaan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Bukan, itu sebuah negara, Yang Mulia. Sebuah negara yang indah. Kami punya beragam sumber daya. Emas, perak dan perdagangan sutera" jelas Naruto.

Tsunade menatap Naruto tertarik. "Begitukah?".

.

.

"Sebarkan undangan. Beritahu petugas dapur. Aku ingin kamu menyiapkan pesta yang tidak pernah dilihat kerajaan ini sebelumnya" Tsunade memberi perintah kepada Shizune sembari membuka pintu kamarnya. "Aku ingin membuat mereka terpesona" lanjutnya.

Shizune tampak kebingungan dengan perintah Tsunade. "Maaf Yang Mulia. Tapi... saya tidak mengerti".

Tsunade memutar bola matanya bosan. "Pangeran itu kaya, Shizune. Dan badannya kekar. Aku harus menikahinya. Dan masalah keuanganku akan puff... hilang" paparnya.

"Saya mengerti bagian itu, Yang Mulia. Yang saya tidak mengerti bagaimana anda akan mendanai pesta itu?" tanya Shizune. Ia menghela napas pelan "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Tapi anda... bangkrut" ucapnya dengan nada prihatin.

Tsunade menatap Shizune kesal. "Kalau begitu pungut pajak lagi" ucapnya singkat.

Shizune tertawa miris mendengar perintah Tsunade. "Maaf, Yang Mulia. Aku tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali anda kekota. Tapi rakyat sedang kelaparan".

"Apa orang-orang itu tidak punya imajinasi?" tanya Tsunade setengah melotot. "Katakan saja pada mereka kalau roti itu daging. Sayuran itu lebih menyehatkan bla bla bla...".

"Orang biasa kan suka memakai kiasan. Lakukan saja!" jawabnya enteng.

Mendengar itu Shizune segera putar otak. Entah sudah berapa kali ia memungut pajak bulan ini. Jika alasannya tidak diterima warga kota bisa-bisa ia pulang dengan tangan hampa. Dan jangan tanya Ratu Tsunade akan naik pitam kepadanya. Hal paling buruk ia bisa berakhir ditiang gantung. Maka, Shizune segera pamit pergi dari kamar Ratu.

.

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Hai semuaa... bagaimana chapter 1 nya? Apakah menarik? Terimakasih untuk semua reviewnya. Review dari kalian sangat berarti bagi saya. Semoga chapter kali ini gak kalah menghibur yaa... **

**Saya akan merasa sangat berterimakasih pada para reader yang mau memberikan review baik berupa kritikan maupun saran yang membangun. Review itu akan membuat saya lebih semangat lagi dalam menulis. And the last please RnR **

**Salam Hangat**

**Glad**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**WHO'S THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL**

**Disclaimer**

**All Character here is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Canon, Typo bertebaran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

Sakura terbelalak melihat kondisi kota Konoha. Kota ini tidak seperti kota yang ia kenal. Konoha yang ia kenal angat semarak dengan nyanyian dan tarian. Konoha yang ia kenal penuh dengan orang-orang yang bersuka cita setiap harinya. Tak pernah ia melihat anak-anak yang kurus akibat kelaparan. Tak pernah ia melihat ibu-ibu yang berebut makanan sisa agar malam hari ini mereka tak perlu merasa kelaparan lagi. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. ia hendak memberikan roti yang dibawanya pada salah satu anak kecil disudut jalan ketika rombongan istana muncul memasuki pusat kota. Ia segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok kantor wali kota.

Shizune turun kereta kerajaan. Ia terburu-buru menuju papan pengumuman kemudian memaku selembar pengumuman kerajaan.

"Pajak lagi?" tanya Iruka, wali kota Konoha, keheranan. Pasalnya baru minggu lalu kerajaan menarik pajak yang jumlahnya juga tidak sedikit.

"Baguslah kalau kau bisa membaca" ucap Shizune sinis.

"Pastikan itu sudah kembali saat aku kembali" lanjut Shizune.

Seorang wanita tua merangsek kedepan kerumunan. Dengan suara lantang dan wajah kesal ia bertanya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan uang-uang kami?"

"Melindungi kalian"

"Dari apa?" tanya Si Wanita Tua lagi.

"Apa aku harus mengingatkan kalian tentang serangan brutal yang kalian alami?" ucap Shizune tegas.

"Monster!!" Teriak Shizube lantang.

Para warga kota seketika terhenyak. Mereka mundur selangkah ketakutan.

"Ya, kejahatan tinggal didalam hutan gelap" ujar Shizune memberi peringatan.

"Lebih menyeramkan dari apa yang kalina bayangkan" Shizune menakut-nakuti mereka.

"Alasan mengapa dia tidak menampakkan diri dihadapan kalian..."

"itu karena pajak kalian" Shizune mengetuk papan pengumuman berisi pengumuman kenaikan pajak itu. Shizune segera turun dari pijakan papan pengumuman lalu ia berbalik menghadap wali kota.

"Aku akan kembali besok" ucapnya singkat. Kemudian Shizune melenggang pergi bersama rombongan kerajaan.

Sementara itu...

Sakura yang melihat semuanya dibalik tempat persembunyiannya merasa geram. Ia tau kemana semua uang pajak rakyat selama ini. Ia akhirnya tau bagaimana teganya Ratu memungut pajak tinggi sementara rakyatnya menderita kelaparan dan kemiskinan. Maka dengan segera Sakura pergi meninggalkan pusat kota, kembali menuju kerajaan. Ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada koki istana.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu utama istana bersama Kakashi. Kali ini ia telah menggunakan baju lengkap. "Kembalilah kekerajaan kita secepatnya dan bawalah pasukan juga" perintah Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Baik, Tuan"

"Ah... bawa juga pakaian, emas, dan pasukan" tambah Naruto.

"Pakaian?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kenapa? Anda tidak suka dengan selera Ratu akan pakaian pria?" ejek Kakashi.

Naruto mengernyit dahinya kesal. "Tidakkah kau mendengarkanku?"

"Ya. Pasukan, emas, dan pakaian"

"Ya. Bagus"

"Hanya jika anda berkata tolong" ucap Kakashi dengan pongah.

Naruto tampak siap melempar sepatu kemuka Kakashi kapan saja mendengar ucapan itu. Tapi, ia menahan diri mengingat ia butuh Kakashi kali ini. Maka Naruto menepuk lengan Kakashi "tolong, Kakashi" katanya.

Kakashi hendak melangkah keluar istana ketika ia berbalik lagi pada Naruto. "Ikutlah bersama saya, Tuan. Ratu ini sepertinya gila" ucap kakashi mencoba meyakinkan.

Mendengar itu naruto hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Semua wanita selalu tergila-gila pada pangeran" ucapnya sombong.

"Saya tahu ada wanita yang gila seperti itu. Tapi ratu ini tipe gila yang pandai, kuno, jelas, tradisional, dan psiko"

Naruto hanya memutar bola bosan. "Selamat jalan, Kakashi"

"Saat kau kembali berdoalah kau masih menggunakan celanamu" tambah Naruto.

Kakashi kemudian berjalan keluar istana. "Saya mendoakan hal yang sama untuk anda, Tuan. Sampai jumpa" teriaknya.

.

.

Sakura berlarian menuju dapur istana. Ia melewati pintu samping istana agar tak ketahuan. Segera saat sampai didapur istana. Ia memanggil-manggil koki istana. "Koki Ayame... Koki Ayame..."

"Lebih buruk dari yang aku bayangkan" Sakura berlari memeluk Ayame. Matanya sudah siap menumpahkan air mata kapanpun saat ini.

"Anda melihat kotanya?" tanya Ayame sembari membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Iya, dan itu buruk sekali" ucap Sakura sesenggukan.

"Aku... hiks... melihat banyak rakyat kelaparan... anak-anak yang kurus kering. Ibu-ibu... hiks mengambil makanan daritempat sampah... hiks" Sakura menumpahkan semua kesedihannya pada Ayame.

"Ratu telah merusak semua yang ayahku percayai" ucap Sakura berlinang air mata. "Dia mengambil lebih dari yang rakyat punya"

"Ya dan ia gunakan untk mengadakan pesta-pesta itu" ucap Ayame.

"Dan sekarang ia akan mengadakan satu pesta lagi untuk menyambut seorang pangeran" tambah Ayame.

"Ada pangeran disini?" tanya Sakura heran sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Iya. Sakura..." Ayame menghapus air mata Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Beliau bilang beliau punya pasukan"

Seketika Sakura mendapatkan ide untuk menghentikan penderitaan rakyatnya dan menggulingkan Ratu. "Mungkin ia bisa membantu kita" Sakura kini mendapatkan secercah harapan bahwa ia bisa melawan dna ia tak selemah yang selama ini selalu didoktrinkan padanya.

"Mungkin jika ia benar-benar memiliki pasukan. Ia bisa membantu kita menyelamatkan kerajaan ini" ucap Sakura.

Ayame mengangguk setuju dengan ide Sakura. "Oh... seseorang akan mendapatkan hari yang besar. Dan anda akan mendapat yang lebih besar dari itu" ucap Ayame meyakinkan.

.

.

Tsunade terlihat berkaca didepan cermin kamarnya. Ia mengenakan jubah mandi mewah dan menggelung rambutnya dengan handuk. Disaat seperti ini biasanya Tsunade akan melakukan perawatan ala Ratu, yang selalu dilakukannya saat hari spesial.

"Anda tampak menawan, Yang Mulia" ucap Shizune.

"Menawan? Aku bahkan belum mulai bersiap-siap, Shizune" sahut Tunade acuh.

"Saya tak bisa membayangkan jika-" belum selesai Shizune memuji Tsunade kata-katanya telah dipotong dengan pedas oleh Tsunade.

"Diam, Shizune" potongnya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia"

Pintu ruang perawatan terbuka dan menampakkan Ayame dan kedua pelayan istana yang tengah bersiap-siap melakukan perawatan pada Sang Ratu. "Perawatan sudah siap" ucap Ayame.

Shizune terhenyak keheranan mendengar kata 'perawatan'. Pasalnya perawatan hanya akan dilakukan Ratu apabila Ratu hendak menghadiri acara kenegaraan.

"Perawatan, Yang Mulia? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Shizune.

"Tidak" jawab Tsunade singkat seraya memasuki ruang perawatan.

Pintu ruang perawatan tertutup...

Didalam telah terjejer rapih rangkaian bahan dan alat perawatan Ratu. Pertama, Ayame mengambil kotoran burung. Kotoran burung yang digunakan bukanlah burung sembarangan. Melainkan burung bulbul yang diberi makan biji-bijian organik. Setelah kotoran tersebut terkumpul, Ayame mulai mengoleskannya ke wajah Ratu sebagai masker.

"Cobalah untuk tidak menikmatinya" Tsunade berucap datar. Ia tahu pelayannya ini pasti senang mengoleskan kotoran diwajahnya meskipun kotoran itu sebenarnya bermanfaat untuk kecantikan. Kotoran tetaplah kotoran bagi orang awam seperti Ayame.

Ayame menahan tawanya dengan kuat agar ia tak kena omel Ratu. "Aku akan mencoba sebaik mungkin" ucapnya.

Ayame melanjutkan dengan meletakkan potongan buah naga dibagian mata Tsunade yang tak tertutup masker. Lalu, ia membungkus jari-jari kaki Tsunade dengan kulit rambutan sedangkan jari-jari tangan Tsunade dimasukkan kedalam akuarium berisi ikan Garra rufa. Untuk menampilakn bibir yang penuh dan sexy bibir Tsunade diberi sengatan lebah. Selanjutnya, sekujur badan Tsunade di siram dengan ramuan berbahan susu sebagai penutup prosesi perawatan.

.

.

Malam perhelatan pesta pun tiba. Para bangsawan diseluruh penjuru negri mulai berdatangan. Pesta kali ini mengangkat tema kostum hewan dengan warna pakaian putih. Maka, para bangsawan Konoha pun berdatangan dengan pakaian pesta yang unik ada yang mengenakan gaun elegan dengan penutup kepala kambing, rusa, hingga kostum kuda nil. Para bangsawan itu berusaha untuk mengenakan pakaian yang paling 'Wah' dan paling unik. Mereka ingin menarik perhatian Ratu sehingga mereka bisa masuk kedalam lingkaran pertemanan Sang Ratu. Selain dianggap prestisius, menjalin pertemanan dekat dengan Ratu memiliki banyak keuntungan lain. Salah satunya, mengurangi pajak dan mudah mendapatkan kolega bisnis.

Diantara sekian banyak tamu undangan. Sakura terlihat sangat anggun dengan ball dress putih bertema angsa. Tak heran, mengingat Sakura adalah salah satu wanita tercantik diseluruh Konoha. Ia terpana melihat kemegahan pesta itu. Belum pernah sebelumnya ia menghadiri pesta. Karena Ratu tak memperbolehkannya. Ia selalu terkurung dikamarnya saat Ratu menghelat pesta. Meski begitu ia yakin pesta ini adalah salah satu pesta termegah yang Ratu helat sejauh ini.

Shizune masuk keruang pesta bersama Tsunade. Mereka langsung menuju singgasana Ratu. Seperti pada umumnya pesta Ratu. Maka, pesta kali ini pun dibuka dengan meneriakkan nama Ratu sebagai penanda pesta akan dimulai dan untuk memusatkan perhatian khalayak pada Ratu yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan memberi hormat.

"YANG MULIA RATU TSUNADE!" Shizune meneriakkan nama Sang Ratu dengan lantang.

Maka seluruh tamu undangan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sang Ratu serta memberi hormat. Termasuk Sakura yang kini tengah bersembunyi didalam kerumunan. Selanjutnya giliran Pangeran Naruto untuk memasuki ruang dansa. Maka, Shizune meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang.

"YANG MULIA PANGERAN UZUMAKIGAKURE. PANGERAN NARUTO!"

Naruto berdiri dihadapan ratu memberi salam. Tangannya menggandeng Ratu untuk berdansa.

"Menurut dongeng pangeran kelinci mahir dalam mengatasi kecanggungan" Tsunade memberi komentar atas kostum kelinci yang tengah dipakai Naruto.

Naruto yang kini berdiri dihadapan Tsunade hanya tersenyum simpul. "Atau anda lebih suka para tamu merasa kurang nyaman?"

Tsunade terkesan dengan jawaban Naruto yang terkesan ceplas-ceplos namun cerdas. "Begitu tampan dan cerdas. Sangat membingungkan" Tsunade mencoba menggoda Naruto. Kemudian ia berputar membelakangi Naruto sebagai gerakan pembuka dansa yang diikuti oleh Naruto dan seluruh tamu beserta pasangannya masing-masing.

Belum juga Naruto memulai berdansa dengan Sang Ratu, Lord Akimichi terlebih dahulu menggeser posisi Naruto. "Bergantian" ucap Lord Akimichi menyuruh Naruto pindah. Naruto segera berpindah mencari tamu wanita yang tidak berpasangan. Kemudian ia melihat seorang wanita dengan kostum angsa yang tak memiliki pasangan diantara para tamu. Maka Naruto segera memposisikan diri dibelakang wanita tersebut.

Musik mulai diputar. Seluruh peserta dansa mulai berbalik menghadap pasangannya masing-masing. Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat wanita dihadapannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gadis cantik yang menolongnya dihutan tempo hari.

"Kau?" ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

.

.

**Author Note :**

**Saya akan merasa sangat berterimakasih pada para reader yang mau memberikan review baik berupa kritikan maupun saran yang membangun. Review itu akan membuat saya lebih semangat lagi dalam menulis**

**Salam Hangat**

**Glad**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHO'S THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL**

**Disclaimer**

**All Character here is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Canon, Typo bertebaran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

"Kau?" ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kau disini" ucap Naruto disertai senyuman manis.

Sakura yang masih terkejut melihat Naruto menjawab dengan gelagapan. "Ya... aku...aku disini. Tapi... Kau pangerannya?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk memulai dansa itu. "Maafkan aku. Melihatmu berdandan seperti ini membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata" Naruto mengagumi kecantikan Sakura dihadapannya.

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar pujian itu. "Yah... paling tidak, itu tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan celanamu" canda Sakura.

"Ehm... maksudku... saat pertama kali kita bertemu kau tak memakai celana" Sakura mencoba memperbaiki perkataannya yang mungkin terdengar sediikit tidak sopan sebelumnya.

"Yap" Naruto masih malu mengingat kejadian hari itu.

"Yaah... Setidaknya kini kau berpakaian... seperti kelinci" Sakura berputar membelakangi Naruto sebagai pertanda berganti pasangan dansa. Namun, Naruto yang tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan mengobrol dengan Sakura, justru mendorong kesamping pasangan dansa selanjutnya.

"Ya. Seperti kelinci"

"Yang bisa menipu, melawan, dan cekatan" Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba mengoceh tentang kelinci pada Sakura. Mungkin kecantikan Sakura membuat pikirannya sedikit terhambat.

"Okee..." Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya heran mendengar perkataan Naruto yang melantur.

"Aku terdengar seperti orang bodoh ya?" tanya Naruto setengah tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya.

"Hahaha... iya sedikit" canda Sakura. Sakura melihat sekitar dengan was-was memastikan Tsunade tidak melihatnya.

"Hei... apa yang kau lakukan di istana?" tanya Naruto memecah lamunan Sakura.

"Aku tinggal disini"

"Aku semacam putri" lanjut Sakura. Peserta dansa kembali bertukar pasangan. Namun seperti sebelumnya, Naruto menggeser pasangan dansa Sakura selanjutnya agar ia bisa mengobrol lebih lama.

"Apa? Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku" Naruto terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Kau juga tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau seorang pangeran" debat Sakura.

"Aku takut terlihat aneh" Naruto tersenyum lagi pada Sakura. Dan entah bagaimana senyuman itu membuat Sakura berdegup kencang.

"Mmm... bukankah kita seharusnya berganti pasangan?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ya seharusnya begitu" jawab Naruto enteng. Seketika Sakura tahu jika Naruto menggeser pasangan dansanya selama ini. Dan hal ini tentu membuat degupan didadanya semakin kencang.

Gerakan dansa perlahan semakin intim. Kali ini Naruto merangkul pinggang Sakura. Sakura yang gugup dengan posisi mereka yang semakin dekat tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Naruto.

"Aww.. Aakk" Naruto berjengit kesakitan.

"Ah... maaf... maaf..." Sakura nampak khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Naruto nyengir menahan sakit.

Sekali lagi tanpa tendeng aling-aling Naruto menggeser peserta dansa lain agar ia bisa berdansa lebih lama bersama Sakura. Melihat itu Sakura terkikik geli.

"Ehem... sebenarnya aku kesini bukan hanya untuk berdansa" ucap Sakura.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu"

Naruto dengan serius mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. "Apa saja" ujarnya.

Sakura terlihat awas mengamati sekitar. Memastikan Tsunade maupun Shizune tidak melihatnya dipesta. "Ini tentang Ratu" ucap Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Sejak ayahku meninggal. Ia meneror rakyat dan menghancurkan kerajaan" Sakura terlihat serius dengan perkataannya.

"Aku berharap pengeran baik hati sepertimu bisa membantu" lanjutnya.

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan Sakura melihat Tsunade mengawasinya dengan tatapan tajam. Seketika itu ia tahu ia dalam masalah besar. Maka dengan segera Sakura pamit pada Naruto untuk melarikan diri. "Aku harus pergi"

Naruto hanya termangu menatap kepergian Sakura yang begitu cepat.

.

.

Sakura tertangkap oleh Shizune. Ia digeret menuju ruangan tertutup oleh dua prajurit istana. Disana telah menunggu Ratu Tsunade dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah marah.

"Dasar tidak tau berterimakasih. Apa yang kau lakukan berbicara dengan pangeranku" ucap Tsunade dengan penuh amarah.

Sakura mengernyit heran. "Pangeranmu?"

"Dan dari mana kau dapat gaun itu?" Tsunade geram melihat Sakura yang tampak menawan dengan gaun angsanya.

Sakura kesal dengan Tsunade yang membenci semua tentangnya bahkan hingga caranya berpakaian. "Kau mau membicarakan tentang gaun ini atau yang kau lakukan pada kerajaan ini?" Sakura menatap Tsunade tajam.

Tsunade tergelak meremehkan mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Bagus Sakura.Seseorang telah meminum obat percaya diri"

"Katakan lagi. Ucapkan lagi" ucapTsunade mengejek.

"Ayo!!" tegas Tsunade.

Sakura hanya menunduk. Ia bukan takut pada Tsunade tapi ia begitu kesal hingga ia merasa selesai dengan semua permainannya.

"Kenapa diam?" ucap tsunade tajam.

Sakura menatap tajam Tsunade. "Aku sudah kesana. Aku sudah melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada rakyatku"

"Oh... kau bahkan berani keluar istana?" Tsunade terlihat makin kesal mengetahui Sakura tak mengindahkan perintahnya. "Sakura sudah berani melanggar semua peraturan sekarang" ejeknya.

"Kau harus dihukum" tambah Tsunade singkat.

Sakura memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman prajurit istana. "Oleh hukum siapa? Kau bahkan tak berhak memimpin kerajaan ini" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

"Akulah pemimpin yang sah bagi kerajaan ini" lanjutnya.

Tsunade mendengus kesal. "Bukan kata-kata yang baik bagiseorang Sakura"

Sakura terdiam. Badannya gemetar antara ketakutan dan marah menjadi satu. Sekilas dilihatnya liontin bulan milik Ratu berkilat terang.

"Kurung dia" perintah Tsunade pada prajurit istana. Sakura digeret menuju menara barat tempat kamarnya berada.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Tsunade mondar-mandir gelisah dikamarnya dengan ditemani Shizune.

"Aku ingin dia mati" ucap Tsunade singkat pada Shizune.

Shizune terkejut mendengar perkataan Tsunade. Ia tak mengira Tsunade akan mengambil langkah se-ekstrim ini untuk menyingkirkan Sakura. "Mati? Yang Mulia, bukankah itu terlalu terburu-buru".

"Dia bisa mengancam segalanya" sanggah Tsunade.

"Bawa ke hutan dan biarkan ia dimakan binatang buas" Tsunade berkata sinis.

.

.

Malam itu sangat gelap. Angin dingin berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya. Petir menyambar-nyambar galak. Entah mengapa suasana istana terasa lebih mencekam bagi Sakura. Shizune membuka pintu kamar Sakura lebar. Tanpa banyak bicara ia menyeret Sakura ke luar menuju hutan gelap.

Dihutan itu hanya ada Shizune dan Sakura. Sakura yang sedari tadi bertanya dan meronta-ronta ingin dilepas tak sedikitpun dihiraukan oleh Shizune. Sepanjang jalan Shizune hanya diam seribu bahasa. Mereka hampir tiba ditengah hutan ketika Shizune mulai membuka suara menyuruh Sakura berjalan lebih cepat. "Ayo terus!"

"Lepaskan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menemuinya lagi" ujar Sakura ketakutan.

"Apa kau pikir aku mau melakukan ini? Ini akibat ulahmu sendiri" Shizune menelan ludah susah payah. Ia tak tega bila harus membunuh Sakura namun ia juga takut dikutuk oleh Ratu Tsunade. Pasalnya Sang Ratu memiliki ilmu sihir yang kuat.

"Seharusnya kau tak melawan Ratu. Sekarang kita berda yang menanggung akibatnya"

Tepat ditengah hutan Shizune menyuruh Sakura berhenti.

Sakura memohon pada Shizune dengan nada bergetar. Ia tak mau mati sekarang disaat usianya masih muda atau setidaknya tidak disini. Sendirian tanpa keluarga disekelilingnya.

"Shizune tolong... aku mohon..." ucapnya menahan tangis.

"Berbaliklah" ucap Shizune.

"Shizune... kumohon... aku tidak ingin mati disini seperti ayahku" Sakura menahan tangisannya kuat-kuat.

"Ayahmu adalah orang baik. Beliau selalu baik padaku" ucap Shizune seraya memotong tali ditangan Sakura. Saat itu terlihat bayangan hitam besar berkelebat diantara pepohonan. Cepat-cepat Shizune memotong tali itu.

"Maka biarkan aku memberi satu nasihat. Larilah... lari secepat yang kau bisa dan sejauhnya dari sini". Ketika tali itu telah terputus ia menyuruh Sakura untuk lari. "Larilah!".

Sakura segera lari sekuat tenaga dari situ. Ia terus berlari diantara pepohonan gelap dan bayangan hitam yang berkelebat. Kakinya terasa ngilu namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya. Ia tak mau mati disini. Dan saat ia hampir menyerah. Kepalanya membentur akar pohon tumbang yang cukup besar. Ia jatuh terduduk. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Semua ketakutan, kesedihan dan amarahnya menjadi satu. Ia mulai menangis dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Shizune mengendap-endap berjalan menuju dapur istana. "Aku harus meyakinkan. Atau beliau tidak akan percaya". Ia mengambil beberapa bahan yang ia butuhkan kemudian ia segera ke kamar Tsunade untuk melapor.

"Yang Mulia..."

Tsunade mengintip dari balik _wardrobe_ kamarnya. "Apa sudah selesai?"

"Seperti perintah anda" Shizune meletakkan sebuah kantong dimeja depan Tsunade. Ia membuka bungkusan itu dan memperlihatkan sejumlah organ.

"Ini jantung, ginjal, dan limpanya"

Tsunade melihat bungkusan itu dengan raut jijik. "Iyugh... menjijikan".

"Jujur. Aku terkesan. Kau tidak sepayah yang aku kira selama ini" ucapnya pada Shizune.

Shizune melihat Tsunade seolah terharu. "Itu kata-kata terbaik yang pernah anda katakan padaku".

Tsunade merentang tangannya dan menghirup napas dalam. "Hahhh... rasanya lega sekali. Aku senang"

"Senang melihat anda dengan suasana hati yang baik, Yang Mulia" sahut Shizune.

Tsunade tergelak. Ia menghampiri Shizune. Menggenggam tangannya dengan wajah ceria. "Kita harus mengumumkan tragedi ini kan? Seperti mati dalam usia muda, kehilangan yang buruk, dan kita mengibarkan bendera setengah tiang..."

"Di seluruh kerajaan atau istana saja?" tanya Shizune.

Tsunade tampak berpikir sejenak. "Menyusahkan... lupakan saja benderanya". Tsunade memberi isyarat pada Shizune untuk pergi. Shizune membungkuk kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Potonganmu... belatimu..." Tsunade mengingatkan.

Shizune berbalik mengambil kembali bungkusan organnya dan belatinya.

"Selamat malam" ucap Tsunade ceria

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia".

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Saya akan merasa sangat berterimakasih pada para reader yang mau memberikan review baik berupa kritikan maupun saran yang membangun. Review itu akan membuat saya lebih semangat lagi dalam menulis. Jangan lupa reviewnya **

**Salam Hangat**

**Glad**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHO'S THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL**

**Disclaimer**

**All Character here is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Canon, Typo bertebaran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

Sakura terbangun ditempat yang asing. Ia melihat sekeliling. Dilihatnya 7 orang kurcaci mengawasinya disudut ruangan.

"Dia sudah sadar" ucap salah seorang kurcaci. Para kurcaci itu bergerak mendekati ranjangnya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura.

"Disini kami yang bertanya. Siapa kau?" balas kurcaci yang tampaknya merupakan pemimpin disana.

"Aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno"

"Sakura? Tidak mungkin" ujar mereka.

"Sakura diistana..." ujar pemimpin kurcaci itu.

"Dan dia dikurung dimenara" sahut yang lainnya.

"Mungkin ini Sakura yang lain" ucap seorang kurcaci bermata merah.

"Apa?"

"Itu kan nama yang umum" jawab si Mata Merah asal.

"Jika kau Sakura. Lalu siapa ayahmu?" tanya kurcaci berkuncir tinggi.

"Jiraiya. Raja Jiraiya" jawab Sakura.

"Nah kan... benar dia Sakura" teriak Si Mata Merah kegirangan.

"Aku bilang jangan percaya dengan orang yang tingginya lebih dari 1,2 meter" oceh kurcaci berambut panjang dengan tatapan dingin pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bawa dia kembali ke hutan dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa" timpal kurcaci berambut klimis.

"Dasar bodoh. Dia itu putri berarti dia berharga" debat pemimpin kurcaci itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Kita bisa meminta tebusan" ujar Si Klimis lagi.

"Emas sekantung penuh" timpal kurcaci berambut merah.

"Mungkin kita bisa lebih mengenalnya dulu" sahut kurcaci berwajah boneka sambil tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dikasur. "Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan emas. Ratu ingin membunuhku. Ia memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk membuangku ke hutan agar dimangsa hewan buas" jelas Sakura sedih.

"Mengapa ratu ingin membunuhmu" tanya Si Rambut Kuncir.

"Karena dia jahat" sahut Sakura.

"Dia memang jahat" sahut Si Klimis.

"Ya. Dia penyihir" timpal yang lain.

Tiba=tiba kurcaci yang berwajah dingin menggebrak meja. "Cukup! Kita banyak urusan" tegasnya.

"Waktunya berpisah" ucapnya dingin.

Sakura panik mengetahui ia akan diusir.ia tak punya tempat tinggal dan tak tahu harus kemana lagi. "Tunggu. Kalian tidak bisa mengusirku seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi" ucapnya gelisah.

"Jika Ratu menemukanmu disini, dia akan membunuh kami juga" debat kurcaci berwajah dingin.

Sakura terlihat makin gusar. "Tolong... biarkan aku menginap sehari saja" pintanya.

Para kurcaci terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Berkumpul" perintah Pemimpin Kurcaci. Mereka tampak bemusyawarah sambil berdiri melingkar. Kemudian mereka berbalik pada Sakura lagi.

"Sayang sekali, Sakura. Pemilihannya harus mutlak" Pemimpin kurcaci melirik ke arah kurcaci berwajah dingin. Nampaknya Si Kurcaci Berwajah Dingin itu tak setuju jika Sakura menginap.

Kemudian Sakura menatap Si Kurcaci Berwajah Dingin yang tengah duduk disudut ruangan. Ia menampakkan wajah memelas. Kurcaci itu yang risih melihat ekspresi Sakura akhirnya menyerah. "Oke sehari".

"Terimakasih" ucap Sakura lega.

"Ayolah. Kita banyak pekerjaan" ajak Si Kurcaci Berwajah Dingin.

"Tunggu. Aku tidak tau nama kalian" ujar Sakura.

"Aku Itachi" ucap Si Kurcaci Berwajah Dingin.

"Aku Pein" ujar Pemimpin kurcaci.

"Aku Hidan" sapa Kurcaci berambut klimis.

Kurcaci bermata merah. "Kalau aku Tobi".

"Aku Deidara, un" sapa kurcaci berkuncir tinggi.

"Aku Nagato" ucap kurcaci berambut merah.

Sementara itu Kurcaci Berwajah Boneka mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura, bermaksud menggoda. "Aku Sasori"

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul menerima godaan Sasori.

Para kurcaci meninggalkan Sakura untuk beristirahat. Mereka kemudian bersiap-siap melakukan pekerjaan mereka diluar gubuk.

Deidara merasa menyukai keberadaan Sakura digubuk kurcaci. "Kawan-kawan, aku suka dia".

"Ya aku juga" sahut Sasori dengan senyum manis membayangkan wajah cantik Sakura.

"Membawa sentuhan feminin" tambah Deidara.

Sementara itu Itachi terlihat tidak setuju dengan pendapat Deidara. "Menurutku dia hanya akan membawa pasukan Ratu"

"Menurutmu dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba. Sepertinya Sasori sudah terpesona dengan kecantikan Sakura.

"Ya" jawab Itachi singkat dan dingin.

Mendengar jawaban Itachi Sasori langsung tersenyum kecut. Kesal karena Itachi merusak kebahagiaannya.

Para kurcaci telah selesai memasang perlengkapan kerjanya. Sepatu khusus yang mereka pakai dapat meninggi dan memendek otomatis. Hal ini berguna untuk mempermudah pekerjaan mereka. Mereka pun berangkat dengan arahan dari Pein.

.

.

Di istana Ratu Tsunade mengumumkan perihal kematian Sakura kepada seluruh pelayan istana dengan ditemani Shizune, asisten setianya.

"Sakura Haruno telah tiada..." ucap Shizune.

Mendengar hal itu seluruh pelayan istana terutama Ayame merasa terpukul. Mereka mulai menangis. Ratu mempersilahkan Shizune melanjutkan pidatonya.

Shizune melanjutkan pidatonya dengan wajah sendu. "Salah satu misteri Tuhan adalah rencanaya... untuk diri kita masing-masing. Sakura Haruno telah pergi. Semoga jiwanya tenang. Amin".

"Makan siang akan disajikan pukul 14.00" lanjut Shizune. Kemudian Shizune dan Ratu Tsunade meninggalkan aula istana dengan memasang wajah sendu.

.

.

Salju tipis turun di kota Konoha. Beberapa warga kota tampak berkumpul sembari membuat perapian dari kayu bekas dan tong bekas didepan balai kota. Warga Konoha memang memiliki kebiasaan berkumpul didepan balai kota setiap sore atau malam hari hanya untuk mengobrol. Obrolan mereka sebenarnya tak jauh-jauh dari makin susahnya mencari pekerjaan atau gaji dari pekerjaan dan kebutuhan hidup yang jomplang belum lagi pajak rakyat yang makin hari makin mencekik. Keluhan-keluhan ini bukan tak pernah mereka sampaikan kepada walikota, namun seorang walikota pun tak berdaya menghadapi Ratu Tsunade yang terkenal bertangan besi.

Shizune berlari-lari kecil menuju papan pengumuman dibalai kota. Warga mulai menampakkan wajah cemas. Keberadaan Shizune di balai kota bukanlah kabar baik. Ia hanya kesini saat mengumumkan kenaikan pajak atau mengambil pajak dari walikota.

Tanpa basa-basi Shizune memasuki kantor walikota. "Walikota, aku ingin mengambil uang pajaknya"

Walikota tampak menahan kesal. Ia mengeluarkan sekantong koin emas. "Rakyat sudah tak sanggup lagi". Walikota berusaha menahan uang itu meskipun akhirnya Shizune merampasnya dengan paksa.

"Apa kau sungguh akan berdebat tentang pajak ini dibandingkan berduka?" sindir Shizune ketus. Walikota menyerah ia hanya terdiam. Setelah mendapatkan uangnya ia segera pergi dari balaikota.

.

.

Didalam kereta menuju istana, Shizune mennghitung koin emas hari itu. Memastikan bahwa jumlahnya pas karena Ratu Tsunade tak akan segan-segan menghukumnya jika jumlah yang dibawa kurang dari peraturan.

Kereta istana berada ditengah hutan saat sesosok kurcaci mengetapel pengawal yang menjadi kusir kereta. Kereta itu otomatis berjalan tanpa adanya kusir. Kuda kereta itu berpacu tak terkendali. Dari arah belakang kereta Deidara dan Pein mengejar kereta untuk mengendalikan larinya kuda. Setelah berhasil mereka mencopot baut penghubung antara kuda dan kereta.

Shizune merasa aneh dengan jalannya kereta tersebut. Ia mencoba mengintip. Ia terkejut mengetahui kuda kereta itu telah lepas entah kemana dan kereta itu berjalan menuju gundukan batu besar. Sesuai perkiraan kereta tersebut berguling begitu pula dengan Shizune didalamnya.

Para kurcaci menengok Shizune didalam. "Lihat siapa ini?"

"Kurasa ia seorang bangsawan" ucap Itachi.

"Apa kau seorang bangsawan?" tanya Tobi.

Shizune menggeleng panik mengetahui mereka adalah gerombolan bandit. "Aku bukan bangsawan hanya seorang pelayan biasa"

"Tapi kau menaiki kereta istana" sindir Deidara.

Shizune menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Ini sewaan"jawabnya berbohong.

"Kau memakai pakaian seperti bangsawan" ucap Hidan enteng.

Shizune berkeringat dingin ketakutan. "Maksudmu baju buruk ini? Kalian harus sering keluar hutan ini" ujarnya beralasan.

Itachi menengok ke arah bungkusan koin emas. "Bungkusan apa itu?"

Shizune yang panik buru-buru mengamankan kantong emas itu dalam dekapannya. "Ini makan siangku" ucapnya gelagapan.

"Coba aku lihat" pinta Tobi dengan wajah mengancam.

Tidak sabar Deidara merebut kantong tersebut. Ia kegirangan melihat isi dari kantong itu. "Kawan-kawan, ini koin emas, un".

"Berikan padaku. Ini uang Ratu" perintah Shizune sembari merebut kantong emasnya.

Perintah Shizune hanya dijawab dengan todongan belati oleh bandit kurcaci itu. Shizune akhirnya menyerah dengan terpaksa ia menyerahkan kantong itu. "Jangan habiskan disatu tempat".

.

.

Para kurcaci memasuki gubuknya dengan bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka mendapatkan tangakapan besar hari ini. Sekantung penuh emas dan pakaian mahal. Tentu hasil rampokan itu lebih banyak dibandingkan hasil bekerja secara jujur.

Sakura yang melihat para kucaci pulang berdehem pada mereka. Memberikan kode bahwa Sakura telah melakukan banyak hal hari ini, mulai dari membersihkan rumah itu hingga memasakkan makan malam untuk mereka. "Ehemm... selamat datang".

Para kurcaci serempak menoleh. Mereka terpana menatap sajian makan malam dimeja. Air liur mereka menetes melihat nasi hangat yang masih mengepul, sup miso hangat, dan lauk-pauk lainnya.

Hidan terlebih dahulu mendekati meja. "Hmmm... baunya sedap sekali".

Disusul oleh Tobi yang berlarian menuju meja. "Terima kasih".

Kemudian para kurcaci ikut bergabung dengan Tobi dan Hidan dimeja makan. Bahkan Itachi yang sedari pagi menampakkan wajah dingin pada Sakura terlihat sumringah. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Sakura. "Aku rasa dia boleh tinggal lebih lama".

Para kurcaci mulai menyendok sup dan menikmati sajian malam itu. Mereka tak henti-hentinya memuji masakan Sakura. Bahkan beberapa terlihat makan dengan rakusnya. Seolah-olah belum makan selama seminggu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah para kurcaci. Ia kemudian memerikasa peralatan kerja para kurcaci, berniat membereskannya. Saat mencoba membereskan peralatan kerja para kurcaci itu, ia melihat seragam pengawal istana. "Kenapa kalian memiliki seragam pengawal istana?"

Deidara menjawab dengan mulut penuh. "Khami... dhaphat dari pekherjaan khami".

Sakura sejenak mencerna ucapan deidara. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Pekerjaan apa?"

"Kami... pembelot" jawab Deidara ragu.

"Pemberontak" tambah Itachi.

"Pencuri" teriak Sasori kegirangan.

"Benar" Pein menyetujui.

"Kami mengambil emas Ratu" ucap Nagato.

Sakura terlihat sedikit kaget. Ia terkejut para kurcaci bisa merebut emas itu dari pengawal istana yang pasti sudah terlatih. "Kalian mauk ke istana?"

Deidara menggeleng. "Tidak, kami mendapatkannya dihutan perbatasan kota".

"Jadi kalian sebenarnya mencuri uang rakyat?" tanya Sakura.

Nagato mengangguk setuju. Kemudian Hidan menjitak kepalanya kesal. "Tidak juga".

Sakura marah mengetahui para kurcaci merampas uang rakyat, meskipun secara tidak langsung. "Tentu saja. Lihat ini uang rakyat". Sakura memperlihatkan koin-koin emas yang merek dapat.

"Ini tidak benar. Mereka membutuhkannya. Kalian harus mengembalikannya" lanjut Sakura.

"Kami sudah bekerja keras" ujar Hidan beralasan. Yang langsung dietujui oleh kurcaci lainnya.

Sakura menghela napas menenangkan emosinya. "Mencuri bukan pekerjaan" tegas Sakura.

"Tentu saja itu pekerjaan" debat Sasori.

"Kerja keras" sahut Pein.

"Benar, mencuri butuh kerja keras. Berarti itu pekerjaan" ucap Deidara menjelaskan.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didada. Ia siap mendebat siapa saja yang berpikir mencuri adalah sebuah pekerjaan. "Oh maaf kalau kalian sudah bekerja keras. Tapi rakyat membutuhkannya".

"Mereka membenci kami" sahut Tobi.

Sakura terkejut mengetahui rakyat membenci kurcaci. Setahunya, rakyat Konoha adalah orang-orang baik yang tidak mendiskriminasi hanya karena bentuk fisik orang lain. Setidaknnya begitulah mereka saat ayahnya memimpin. "Itu tidak benar".

"Benar, mereka tidak menyukai kami" ucap Nagato sedih.

Pein kemudian mengambil alih perdebatan itu. Ia menceritakan bagaimana para kurcaci dibenci oleh rakyat Konoha. "Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika Ratu mengusir yang tidak dinginka tak ada satupun yang mendukung kami. Dia bilang..."

"Usir semua yang buruk" Sasori melanjutkan. Para kuracaci menunduk sedih mengingat kejadian itu. Mereka masih ingat benar rasanya menjadi orang buangan, orang yang tidak diinginkan.

Sakura ikut merasa sedih dengan cerita Pein. Ia tahu bagaimana Ratu bertindak semena-mena pada orang-orang yang tak ia sukai. Sakura adalah salah satu korbannya. Sepanjang hidupnya, Sakura tak pernah sekalipun diperlakukan adil. Ia selalu dikurung dimenaranya, tak boleh bertemu orang luar. Disembunyikan. "Kalian telah diperlakukan buruk oleh Ratu. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang lebih mengerti dibandingkan aku. Memang tidak adil, tapi sama saja dengan mencuri dari keluarga tak berdosa".

Para kurcaci menunduk. Mereka tampak menyesal dengan semua pemberontakan yang mereka perbuat selama ini. Mereka telah melampiaskan dendam pada target yang salah, yaitu rakyat. Pein membuka suara. "Dulu kami bukanlah pencuri. Kami punya pekerjaan sungguhan. Aku seorang pelatih bela diri".

"Aku seorang guru" timpal Tobi.

"Aku seorang tukang daging" Itachi ikut bersuara.

"Sementara aku punya pub" ucap Nagato.

"Aku seorang pekerja seni sungguhan. Begitu pula Sasori" sahut Deidara. Sasori mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku sedikit tidak jujur sih. Aku mencuri sedikit" ucap Hidan meringis.

Nagato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sedikit?".

Hidan manyun mendengar sindiran Nagato. "Itu bisnis keuangan".

"Itu alasannya?" Pein ikut menyindir.

Mendengar sindiran Pein, Hidan makin merengut. "Semua orang melakukannya. Ya kan?".

"Aku tidak" tanggap Deidara.

"Aku juga tidak" sahut Itachi.

"Tapi kau berjudi" sanggah Hidan pada Itachi.

Itachi mengelak "Aku tidak pernah berjudi".

"Ya. Kau bermain poker. Dan kau curang dalam poker" ucap Hidan mencoba menyudutkan Itachi.

Itachi yang tak terima dengan ucapan Hidan, menyanggah dengan ngotot. "Aku tidak curang".

Kemudian terjadilah perdebatan antara Hidan dan Itachi mengenai kecurangan dalam bermain poker. Dan perdebatan itu melibatkan semua kurcaci. Mereka saling menyudutkan dan menunjukkan kecurangan masing-masing. Saking asyik berdebat, para kurcaci tak sadar Sakura sudah kabur membawa kantong emas hasil rampasan mereka.

Itachilah yang pertama menyadari hilangnya Sakura dan emas mereka. Ia menggebrak meja. "DIAM! Mana emasnya?".

Menyadari bahwa emas mereka dibawa kabur Sakura, para kurcaci kalang kabut mencoba mengejar. Mereka berebutan mencoba mengambil per enggrang masing-masing. Namun, mereka masih meributkan pemilik alat tersebut, sehingga Sakura bisa kabur lebih leluasa. Pein yang kesal dengan kekacauan itu meneriaki para kurcaci. "Hei! Tinggalkan saja alatnya. Kejar dia!". Dengan teriakan itu. Mereka segera mengejar Sakura dengan kaki kecil mereka.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang memiliki kaki lebih panjang sudah berlari jauh dari jangkauan para kurcaci. Ketika Sakura sampai dikota, ia segera menuju kantor walikota. Ia meletakkan kantung penuh emas itu dimeja walikota. Hal ini tentu saja membuat walikota tekejut sekaligus senang mengetahui uang rakyat kembali. Ia pun menarik Sakura ke depan balai kota. Ia menyuruh semua warga berkumpul. "Wahai warga Konoha berkumpullah aku ada pengumuman penting".

Saat seluruh warga kota sudah berkumpul, walikota mengangkat tang Sakura tinggi-tinggi. Seolah-olah tengah mengumumkan pemenang turnamen tinju. "Wahai warga Konoha uang kita telah dikembalikan...".

Warga Konoha berteriak kegirangan mendengar pengumuman itu. Mereka bertepuk tangan meriah sekali.

"Yang mengembalikan adalah. Nona ini..." teriak walikota kembali.

"Siapa namamu Nona? Sebutkanlah" ucap walikota.

"Aku-" Sakura hendak menyebutkan namanya saat para kurcaci menyeruak kerumunan.

"Tunggu dulu" Teriak Pein. Ia berusaha menyelip diantara orang-orang untuk menangkap Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa takut ditangkap oleh para kurcaci segera berpikir cepat untuk keluar dari masalah tersebut. "Oleh pria-pria itu" tunjuknya pada para kurcaci.

"Pria-pria itu yang mengembalikan uangnya. Ratu berkata mereka todak berguna tapi ia berbohong. Mereka adalah pria hebat dan pahlawan sesungguhnya" ucap Sakura.

Para kurcaci menatap Sakura dengan wajah kebingungan. Mereka berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Sakura didepan warga Konoha.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Sakura melanjutkan pidatonya. Ia yakin rakyat Konoha mulai berubah pikiran setelah mendengar pidatonya tentang kepahlawanan kurcaci. "Dengan gagah berani mereka menghadang kereta Ratu dan merebut kembali emasnya. Merekalah yang pantas mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih"

Ucapan Sakura disambut dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai rakyat Konoha. Mereka kemudian bersalaman dengan para kurcaci untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Para kurcaci tentunya senang diperlakukan selayaknya pahlawan. Mereka yang selama ini terusir kini dapat kembali diterima oleh masyarakat dan ini semua berkat Sakura. Pein melirik Sakura sekilas, ia menggumamkan terimakasih. Sementara Sakura hanya nyengir.

.

.

**To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHO'S THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL**

**Disclaimer**

**All Character here is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Canon, Typo bertebaran, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

Di istana, Ratu dan Naruto tengah menikmati hidangan malam. Ratu dan Naruto tampat duduk berjauhan. "Apakah makanannya enak?" tanya Ratu memecah keheningan.

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Sangat lezat" ucap Naruto sembari memakan ayam panggang dihadapannya.

Ratu tampaknya sudah tidak tahan dengan jarak yang Naruto buat. Ia kemudian melipat taplak meja itu. Sehingga piring Naruto bergeser mendekat pada tempat duduk Ratu. Naruto melihat tindakan Ratu kebingungan. Dengan canggung ia bergeser mendekati Ratu.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dari sebelah sana" ucap Ratu Tsunade beralasan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi Tsunade.

Tsunade melanjutkan obrolan mereka. "Semua orang berita tentang betapa hebatnya kau saat dansa semalam".

Naruto merasa tersanjung dengan pujian itu. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Aku punya pertanyaan mengenai semalam. Ada seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang sangat cantik. Aku rasa dia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah aku lihat selama ini" Naruto tersenyum mengingat kembali saat ia berdansa dengan Sakura.

Tsunade memutar bola matanya. "Selama ini kedengarannya sangat lama sekali" sindirnya.

"Aku langsung menyadarinya. Dia adalah gadis paling cantik didunia" sanggah Naruto.

Tsunade mengelap sudut bibirnya "Sejujurnya aku tidak setuju".

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya "Kulitnya putih bak pualam, rambutnya merah muda seperti bunga Sakura..."

Tsunade menyela ucapan Naruto "Rambutnya merah muda karena kusam. Dia masih 18 tahun dan kulitnya tidak pernah terkena matahari. Tentu saja bagus".

Tsunade tampak kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghina Sakura didepan Naruto.

"Yang hendak aku katakan adalah gadis yang kau maksud itu Sakura Haruno"

Wajah Naruto tampak cerah mengetahui nama gadis cantik yang selama ini berkelut dalam benaknya. "Sakura? Nama yang sangat pantas"

Tsunade memutar bola matanya "Tapi sayangnya dia agak tidak waras. Dan lagi dia sudah..."

"Ehem... kau tahu lah..." lanjutnya.

"Maaf tapi kau seolah-olah membicarakan orang yang sudah tiada" tanya Naruto keheranan.

Tsunade mengangguk mahfum "Ya dia sudah meninggal".

Naruto kaget mendengar berita tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura yang terlihat sehat-sehat saja kemarin tiba-tiba telah meninggal. Ia membutuhkan waktu mencerna ini semua.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto mencoba menahan kesedihannya.

"Semalam di hutan" ucap Tsunade enteng.

"Mengerikan" Naruto merasa patah hati. Ia menundukkan kepala dalamnya, mencoba mentralisir gejolak dalam dadanya.

Tsunade tak menyukai kondisi ini. Ia merasa dikalahkan oleh Sakura bahkan ketika Sakura telah tiada. "Apa kau butuh waktu?".

Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya "Iya. Aku butuh waktu. Terima kasih". Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan berita ini. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang semalam baru saja ia temui dalam kondisi sehat esok harinya meninggal dengan tragis dihutan. Ia termenung meratapi perginya Sakura.

Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan tak sabaran. Ia melirik jam dinding dengan bosan. "Pangeran Naruto, aku punya penawaran bagus untukmu".

Ucapan Tsunade seketika menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Iya?"

Tsunade menyentuh tangan Naruto. "Kita berdua kan masih sendiri dan umur kita juga hampir sama..."

"Aku rasa umur kita tidak sama" potong Naruto.

"Aku bilang hampir..." sanggah Tsunade

"Kau tahu aku sedang membicarakan tentang kita berdua. Yah, orang-orang juga banyak yangmembicarakan kita. Maksudku mau kah kau menjadi..."

Belum sempat Tsunade menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Shizune sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke ruang makan Ratu dengan tergopoh-gopoh dengan hanya memakai petticoat. "Maafkan penampilan saya, Yang Mulia. Tapi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, pajak telah dirampok".

Tsunade memijit keningnya. "Dirampok oleh siapa?".

"Bandit" jawab Shizune.

Naruto seketika teringat bandit kurcaci yang juga merampoknya tempo hari. "Bandit?" Naruto memberikan kode tinggi badan kurcaci kepada Shizune.

Shizune membalas dengan kode serupa seolah menyetujui. "Bandit".

Tsunade menatap kebingungan dua orang dihadapannya.

"Sangat mengintimidasi" lanjut Shizune.

Naruto melempar serbet makannya dengan kesal. "Aku tak tahan lagi. Cukup sudah pencurian ini" ucap Naruto sembari berdiri mengambil coatnya. Ia hendak mengejar bandit-bandit itu.

Tsunade hendak menahan Naruto namun Naruto tak bergeming. Ia tetap melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan dengan amarah berkobar.

Tsunade yang tak bisa menahan Naruto merasa kesal. "Terimakasih, Shizune. Tinggal sedikit lagi" ucap Tsunade emosi.

Shizune segera undur diri agar tak diomeli Tsunade.

.

.

Malam itu para kurcaci terlihat berkumpul didepan rumah mereka. Mereka mendiskusikan Sakura yang lari dengan uang mereka dan bagaimana rakyat Konoha kembali menyukai mereka. Mereka tampak senang karena rakyat Konoha tak lagi melihat mereka dengan pandangan sinis.

"Berkumpul! Dia mencuri uang kita tapi kini kita disukai" buka Pein dalam rapat para kurcaci. Para kurcaci saling silang pendapat hingga mereka mendapatkan satu suara. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah untuk memberitahu Sakura.

Para kurcaci berdiri berjejer dihadapan Sakura yang tengah duduk diruang makan. Sakura tidak bisa memahami ekspresi para kurcaci. Ia harap-harap cemas dengan keputusan itu. Jika ia tak diperbolehkan tinggal maka ia terpaksa harus menginap dijalanan atau ditengah hutan gelap.

"Kau boleh tinggal" ucap para kurcaci bersamaan. Kabar itu membuat Sakura bernafas lega. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para kurcaci.

"Tapi kita punya beberapa syarat" kata Pein.

"Jika kau ingin tinggal bersama kami, maka kau harus menjadi seperti kami" ujar Deidara melanjutkan.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya keheranan. "Aku juga harus menjadi kurcaci?"

Para kurcaci sontak tergelak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Bukan. Kau harus menjadi pencuri juga" jawab Deidara.

"Kalian tahu kan bagaimana pendapatku tentang mencuri?" tanya Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kita hanya mencuri dari Ratu?"sahut Tobi.

"Kau sendiri kan yang bilang ia jahat" tambah Itachi.

"Seseorang harus menghentikannya. Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Deidara mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

"Iya. Kenapa bukan 'kita' saja" Sasori menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Sakura sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tingkah Sasor itu membuat kurcaci lainnya dengan tatapan menusuk, mengkritisi ucapan Sasori.

Sasori dengan gelapan memperbaiki kata-katanya. "Ehem... maksudku kita semua"

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak mempertimbangkan penawaran para kurcaci yang tampak masuk akal. "Oke. Tapi aku juga punya syarat"

"Apapun yang kita curi harus dikembalikan kepada rakyat" ucap Sakura.

Para kurcaci mengangguk. Namun, Itachi tampaknya tak setuju sepenuhnya maka ia menyela "Dikurangi sedikit komisi".

Kurcaci lainnya seketika berteriak kesal "ITACHII..."

Itachi mengusap telinganya yang pengang akibat teriakan kurcaci lain. "Apa? Dia bahkan tak tahu caranya mencuri"

"Kita yang akan mengajarinya. Kita akan ajarkan dia untuk percaya" ucap Pein.

.

.

Hari pertama Sakura mendapatkan pelatihan dari Pein. Latihan keseimbangan. Sakura harus berdiri diatas bola rotan besar. Berkali-kali ia terjatuh, lututnya terluka. Tapi Pein tak bergeming, ia justru menyuruh Sakura kembali berdiri diatas bola rotan.

"Kau bisa berpikir kau tinggi padahal kau itu pendek. Bisa berpikir kau kuat padahal lemah. Kelemahan hanya akan jadi kelemahan kalau kau berpikir demikian. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyerah dalam situasi apapun. Sebelum menarik pedangmu kau harus mempengaruhi lawanmu terlebih dahulu. Jika mereka terpengaruh dengan penampilanmu, pertarungan telah dimenangkan" nasihat Pein.

BRUKK...

Sakura Jatuh lagi. Pein hanya melirik sekilas. "LAGI!!" perintahnya. "Orang boleh berpikir kau itu manis dan tak akan bisa melawan. Kau harus gunakan itu sebagai keuntunganmu. Senjatamu bukan satu-satunya kawan. Lingkunganmu pun bisa jadi kawan. Bagaimana memulai pertempuran bukanlah hanya sebuah pilihan. Tapi itu bisa mengurangi perbedaan besar antara kemenangan atau kekalahan" lanjut Pein.

Dan tepat saat Pein menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura mampu berdiri tegak di atas bola rotan. Pein hanya tersenyum simpul "Latihan selesai" ucapnya.

"Sepertinya kau adalah mampu belajar dengan cepat" puji Pein lagi. Dan pujian itu membuat Sakura bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Selama seminggu Sakura berlatih banyak hal dari para kurcaci. Keahlian pedang, bertarung tangan kosong, cara menguntit hingga cara menipu adalah sedikit dari ilmu (?) yang dipelajarinya. Memang hal ini tidak terlihat baik, tapi jika kau adalah seorang pembelot yang ingin mencuri dari Ratu Negri Konoha paling tidak hal-hal diatas adalah keahlian minimal yang diperlukan.

Para kurcaci sangat baik pada Sakura. Meskipun kadang mereka kehilangan kesabaran saat mengajari Sakura tapi mereka tetap mengajari Sakura hingga tuntas. Deidara bahkan membuatkan Sakura baju baru. Atasan off shoulder warna biru dan celana kulot coklat buatan Deidara terlihat pas dibadan Sakura. Mau tak mau ini membuat Deidara bangga. Ternyata setelah sekian lama keahliannya dalam desain dan menjahit baju masih luar biasa.

"KYAA... Ini bagus sekali, Dei-san" teriak Sakura kegirangan. Ia bahkan bolak-balik berputar didepan cermin saking senangnya.

Deidara tersenyum melihat keriangan Sakura. Begitu pula kurcaci lainnya. Mereka memuji kecantikan Sakura. Bahkan wajah Sasori terlihat memerah saat memuji Sakura.

.

.

Butuh setidaknya seminggu bagi Naruto untuk mengumpulkan prajurit istana dan membuat strategi penyergapan para "Bandit". Naruto membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk rencana ini, karena ini bukan kerajaannya. Dan tentu saja birokrasi yang berbelit, belum lagi jumlah prajurit yang tak memadai menjadi penghalang dalam rencana penyergapan ini.

Pada hari yang ditentukan terkumpulah 10 prajurit yang telah berlatih. Mereka beriringan menuju hutan dengan Nruto sebagai komando. Sekitar 2 jam perjalanan mereka sampai di tengah hutan. Naruto memberi tanda berhenti. Ia kemudian turun dari kudanya. "ini tempat para utusan Ratu disergap. Tetap waspada" ujarnya memberi peringatan.

Tak lama seseoang bertudung terlihat muncul dari balik bebatuan besar. Kemudian ia terjatuh dan apel yang dibawanya berhamburan. Ia mengeluh sedikit dan bergumam. Naruto meminta prajurit tetap ditempat mereka, sementara ia mendekati orang itu dengan pedang terhunus.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Naruto mendekati orang itu dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan. Semua baik-baik saja." Jawab perempuan bertudung. Perempuan bertudung itu kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Kau..." Naruto tampak kaget melihat orang yang ditemuinya. Ia adalah Sakura, gadis cantik yang menarik hatinya dipertemuan pertama. Betapa senangnya Naruto dengan pertemuan ini.

"Kau..." Sakura kaget melihat lelaki tampan didepannya. Pangeran Naruto dari Uzumakigakure. Sebenarnya, ia sudah menaruh hati dengan Naruto dipesta dansa. Tapi keadaannya tak memungkinkan saat itu untuk saling mengenal.

"Aku kira kau sudah meninggal" Naruto bingung, dari yang diketahuinya Sakura sudah meninggal. Paling tidak itu yang dikatakan oleh Ratu Tsunade. Tapi Sakura yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya terlihat sehat, sangat sehat malah.

"Aku juga berpikir demikian" jawab Sakura sarkas. Yah, dia tahu pasti Ratu sudah mengumumkan kalau dia sudah wafat. Memikirkan itu membuatnya kesal. Tapi tak ada waktu bagi Sakura untuk berpikir lebih lama. Karena para kurcaci sudah keluar dari persembunyian.

Melihat bandit yang dicarinya keluar dari persembunyian Naruto langsung berada dalam mode perangnya. Matanya awas melihat sekitar, pedangnya terhunus. Dia berusaha menjaga Sakura tetap dalam jangkauannya untuk melindunginya. "tetaplah dalam jangkauanku. Agar aku bisa melindungimu".

Sakura mendecak kesal, ia tak percaya harus berhadapan dengan Naruto diperampokan kali ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia tak punya banyak pilihan. Sakura mengangkat tangannya, meminta pedang. Nagato melompat sambil memberikan pedang ketangan Sakura.

SRINGG...

Mendengar suara pedang dibelakangnya, Naruto menoleh. Ia khawatir Sakura akan ditawan oleh kawanan bandit. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sakura menghunuskan pedang kearahnya. Ia tampak terbengong sesaat, mencoba mencerna situasi dihadapannya. "Kau kawanan banditnya?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Kau berpihak pada Ratu?" ujar Sakura kesal.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
